Bittersweet Mother's Day
by Flutejrp
Summary: Haruhi visits her mother's grave and tells her about her life from that moment when she entered Music Room #3! Warning: Manga spoilers! TamaHaru with their son! R&R


**Author note(s): Since it's Mother's Day tomorrow, I'd thought I would post a one-shot. Haven't done that in a long time, to be honest...**

 **Story note(s): This story follows the manga a bit, but some quotes are from the anime series.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

* * *

A short-haired brunette woman stood in front of a grave marker. She wore a short, pink dress with two-inch straps. A bundle of flowers were in her arms, a gold band on her left ring finger. She had tears in her large brown eyes as she looked at the grave that was marked 'Kotoko Fujioka'.

"Hi, mom," the woman sniffed, wiping her eyes. "It's me, Haruhi. It's also Mother's Day. Before we go to the big dinner, I decided to drop by and wish you a happy Mother's Day so... Happy Mother's Day." She placed the flowers on her mother's grave, wiping the tears that came out.

"You would think that life would be miserable when you died. It was... for a while. Dad tried to support the both of us and I focused more on school... That was until I met them... The Host Club..."

 _Flashback_

 _A hand on a golden door handle, turning it to open the door. Rose petal flowed out followed by six voices, "Welcome_

 _"When I opened the door, I found the host club."_

 _Flashback_

"Ever since then, I was thrown into one crazy antic after another, and wouldn't you know? All of them thought I was a boy, at first." She chuckled, thinking back to that first week. "Eventually they all figured out."

 _Flashback_

 _"Oh, that wasn't very polite."_

 _..._

 _"Take good care of him, okay?"_

 _..._

 _"Whoa..."_

 _..._

 _"Ah..."_

 _..._

 _"So, you're a girl?"_

 _Flashback_

"But I wouldn't change the memories I have with them. They saw me at my weak points too. Even during a thunderstorm."

 _Flashback_

 _"I'll always be here for you, Haruhi. I promise that you'll never be alone again."_

 _..._

 _A sheet was pulled over her body and headphones over her ears, music filling her head. She was then pulled against a body. "Sorry... I'm sorry for running off and leaving you. And for the things I said about your friend, Arai. I'm so sorry."_

 _"Thanks, Hikaru. I forgive you."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _Flashback_

She smiled softly, "I even met a few more friends than I realize possible. Kasanoda, Mei, and more, mom." She fiddled with her ring. "I even met my husband in the Host Club and you wouldn't believe the trouble I went through to realize that." She placed a soft kiss on her wedding band. "It turns out he was as oblivious as me when it came to us."

 _Flashback_

 _"Tamaki senpai." She looked up at him in his purple eyes. "I love you."_

 _..._

 _As she walked away from his panic attack, something stopped her. "Me too!" She turned to look at him. "Me too, for so long..."_

 _"Me?" she repeated._

 _That sent her into questioning him and her thinking that he was selfish, causing him to panic once again. Just as she was about to walk off again, he grabbed her face and kissed her. He pulled away._

 _"...Do you understand it...?_

 _Flashback_

"In the end, we both realized them and ended up together." She giggled when she remembered her wedding day. "We even have a child together."

"Haruhi!"

"Mommy!"

The woman turned to see a man and a small child walking toward her. Both had identical smiles on their faces.

"Tamaki! Kou!" the woman called, before bending down to her son for him to go into her arms. She stood up as her husband embraced her.

"You were taking a long time, mommy..." Kou pouted, bottom lip jotting out. He wore a blue plain-shirt and khaki pants. He got his father's hair but his mother's eyes.

"I was telling him to wait, but I also got impatient," Tamaki explained, wrapping his arms around his family. He wore white button-up shirt and black slacks. "Saying hi to your mom?" He released his wife and son.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I visited her," Haruhi replied, turning back to her grave. "Mom, this is your grandson, Kou. He was named after you."

"Hi, grandmother," Kou waved, beaming at the grave marker.

"And your son-in-law, Tamaki. You already know him."

"Hello, Kotoko," Tamaki smiled, bowing to the grave marker.

"Well, we have to go, mom," Haruhi sniffed, causing to place a hand on his wife's back. "The other's are having a big dinner at the mansion along with their parents and dad..." She went to wipe her eyes with her free hand when Kou gently did it for her.

"But we'll be back as soon as we can..." Tamaki finished, blowing a kiss. "Say goodbye, Kou."

"Goodbye, grandmother..." Kou mumbled against his mother shoulder.

"Bye mom," Haruhi sniffed before turning away from the grave.

The breeze blew over the grave, grabbing a few flower petals. The petals flew over the the small family leaving the cemetery and danced around them. Kou giggled cutely while Haruhi and Tamaki smiled gently at the display. The family left the cemetery, not noticing the transparent angel near Kotoko's grave, smiling warmly at them.

"Thank you, my sweet Haruhi," the angel murmured, before disappearing with the wind.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **End of story note(s): I'm pretty sure that they don't have graves in Japan, but they might do, I don't know... I have always imagined Haruhi and Tamaki having both a son and daughter, but in this one-shot, they have a son named Kou, who was named after his maternal grandmother. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **~Luv, Flutejrp**


End file.
